


Безответственно

by fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019, Rainy_Elliot



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Abuse of italics, Angst, Anxiety, Cleaned up from Discord, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Discord, M/M, Post Episode: S01e29 Backward to School Night, Separation Anxiety, Stream of Consciousness, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019/pseuds/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Дакота не помнит, что было, когда он стал ребёнком, и это убивает его.





	Безответственно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Irresponsible](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928460) by [deathishauntedbyhumans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans). 



В их потрёпанной машине времени стоит гнетущая тишина, и Винни не может перестать _думать_. Он пытается _вспомнить_ , найти, чем заполнить пробел в памяти, который остался ему от превращения в ребёнка, но не может, и это, чёрт побери, практически убивает его. Кавендиш уже отругал его за баловство с игрушками Брика и Саванны и с тех пор молчит, вероятно, потому, что у него кончились синонимы к слову «безответственно». Но это не значит, что сам Винни не проклинает себя.  
Что если бы Кавендиш погиб? Если бы ему не удалось починить устройство? Винни в курсе, он частенько ведёт себя не подумав как следует, но обычно при этом он твёрдо знает, даже если что-то случится с ним, с Кавендишем всё будет в порядке. На сей раз... на сей раз всё было по-другому. Это было опасно. Это было... чёрт. Кавендиш прав. Это было _безответственно_.  
Когда они возвращаются в своё время, Винни позволяет Кавендишу высадить себя у дома, хотя его тревога лишь растёт, пока он смотрит вслед удаляющейся задрипанной машине, что им довелось делить друг с другом.  
Винни не спит этой ночью. Вместо этого он пытается выудить из своего разума хоть какие-то отголоски того, что случилось, пока он был мальчишкой — потому что, может, если он постарается _как следует_ , то ему удастся вспомнить.  
Не выходит. Он ни черта не помнит.


End file.
